


Welcome To Camp, Suckers

by teaofcup



Category: BLACKPINK (Band), K-pop, Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Red Velvet (K-pop Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Greek Mythology, Camp Half-Blood (Percy Jackson), F/F, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-17
Updated: 2018-10-06
Packaged: 2019-04-24 00:10:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14343870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/teaofcup/pseuds/teaofcup
Summary: Jennie watched as the two girls tumbled down the hill, her eyes narrowing as they both crashed into a pile a few feet in front of her."Weren't you guys meant to be collecting the new kid?" Jennie's lips pursed after a moment of realization from the look of Wendy and Seulgi's terrified faces. "You left her behind with the monster, wow."





	1. Hot Summer Pt.1

**Author's Note:**

> This will be a collection of Demigod AU oneshots and multishots, all based around the same characters and vague storyline. It will include all members of Red Velvet and Blackpink with some other idols. I tried my best to steer clear of the typical popular 12 Olympian gods as the characters parents, so I'll try my best to explain the chosen gods and goddesses. Here's a list of all 9:
> 
> Jisoo - Prometheus, god of crafty counsel and forethought.  
> Yeri - Apate, goddess of trickery  
> Wendy - Pandia, goddess of the full moon  
> Seulgi - Nike, goddess of victory  
> Jennie - Boreas, god of the north wind  
> Lisa - Eros, mischievius god of love  
> Joy - Deimos, god of sheer terror  
> Irene - Asteria, titaness of astrology and prophetic dreams  
> Rosé - Morpheus, god of dreams
> 
> All information about the powers that children of these gods would have comes from here: http://camphalfbloodroleplay.wikia.com/wiki/Camp_Half-Blood_Role_Playing_Wiki

“Geez.” Jennie groaned as soon as the ice door to her cabin slammed shut behind her. She blinked rapidly against the glaring rays of sunshine, opting to rest her back against the cool ice cabin. The summer heat was exhausting despite only being a few days into the new season. Jennie hated almost every aspect of summer. 

The key word being almost.

“Mornin’ Jennie.” The brunette was shaken from her thoughts by a distant voice. She glanced over to the cabin beside her only to find a sleepy Irene, her purple hair sporting an obvious case of bed head.

“Wow, I’m surprised you’re even awake this early.”

“Everyone arrives today.” Irene shrugged, stifling a yawn. Despite her tired appearance, she shot Jennie a knowing smirk before slinging her bow over her shoulder. 

Jennie blushed and pursed her lips to hide her grin at the girls silent teasing. The brunette was only looking forward to one campers return. 

Irene moved away from her shimmering cabin, nodding at Jennie for her to follow. The two fell into comfortable silence as they walked. Jennie found the heat irritating in contrast to her constantly refrigerated cabin. The summer was basically any children of Boreas’ biggest weakness. The heated air seemed to suck Jennie’s energy from her at alarming rates. 

With hair already clinging to her forehead from the beginnings of sweat she huffed out a sigh. She flicked her hand causing the air surrounding her to instantly cool, forming a cold breeze to surround the two. 

“Thanks.” Irene smiled as the cool wind ruffled her already messy hair. 

Irene and Jennie were close due to the two being year round campers. Most demigods only stuck around for the summer and left to go back to civilisation once the chillier months came back. Today, however, was the day most campers returned to start the summer. 

“Whats the plan for today?” Irene asked, “Sit around and mope until your ‘Juliet’ returns?” 

Jennie scoffed and bumped shoulders with the older girl.

“No. Shut up. I’m supposed to drive around the camp to pick up stragglers.”

“Eh, you got the short end of the straw. Try not to get anyone killed.”

“No promises. Death seems more welcoming than this heat.” 

The purple haired girl laughed and they fell into comfortable silence again. 

After a few minutes they reached the Archery Range and parted ways, Irene going to practice for the capture the flag game that evening and Jennie heading back to the Big House. 

“Keep an eye out for Seulgi and Wendy, I haven’t seen them since lunch yesterday.” Irene called out to Jennie’s retreating figure in the distance.

Jennie nodded and waved her hand in acknowledgment. Weird, where could the two of gone?

 

—

 

The Athena Parthenon took proudly atop Half-Blood Hill. It’s white marble shimmered in the burning sun almost like a beacon to demigod’s. Quick, it seemed to call, come here to safety. 

Seulgi’s face screwed up in annoyance as she squinted at the bright statue in the distance. She found the figure annoying. It wasn’t a comforting call but more like a pestering one. Hurry idiots, it seemed to call, you’re gonna get the new demigod’s killed. 

They were running. Tripping over their own feet. 

The car that Seulgi and Wendy had taken was crushed earlier under the weight of a fire breathing horse. A typical occurrence in the life of a half blood. Chiron was going to be pissed. 

The pair had gone to pick up one of the new demigods at the bus stop down the road from camp and as usual, had run into a bit of a problem. A large horse was chasing after them, its muscled legs shifted almost gracefully as it crumpled everything under its massive hooves. Every now and then it would neigh. Just a regular old neigh. Except bursts of flames would come with the neigh. 

Wendy was laughing manically beside her, blue hair whipping in the wind. Seulgi carried a younger blonde girl on her back, her ankle had been sprained from tripping earlier in their sudden escape. 

“Dude you better be navigating this!” Seulgi’s enhanced athletic abilities were a godsend in this situation as she leapt with ease over vines and rocks. Wendy however, had gone into her hysterical laughing stage of panic as she tried to keep up with the monolidded girl.

“You’re kidding right!” Wendy wheezed, “That shit only works for me with the moon, Seul!” 

“The moons still there you know, it’s just hard to see.”

“Shut up! Just head towards big girl Athena and lets hope the barrier holds up.”

Soon they reached a thick cluster of trees. Seeing an opportunity, Seulgi readied herself before she leapt onto the lowest branch.

“You god damn children of Nike and your god damn super-human moves!” Wendy yelled angrily at her best friend as she disappeared into the forest. 

 

Seulgi chuckled before the sound of a branch snapping caused her to spin around. Hiding behind thick bunches of leaves was another blonde girl, her long limbs awkwardly clung to the tree. 

She blinked at Seulgi.

“Is that a fire breathing horse?” The girl asked.

Seulgi couldn’t help but laugh.

“Another demigod! Quick, take Yeri off me.” She quickly handed the stranger an unconscious Yeri. “Stay right here, I’ll be back okay?”

Without a moment of hesitation, Seulgi leapt onto the ground and rolled before beginning to sprint in the direction of Half Blood Hill. She could hear Wendy yelling her name, her volume matching the angry neighs of the horse. 

“We need backup!” The monolidded girl yelled as she bursted out of the forest. Wendy was already halfway up the hill when she turned around, colliding with Seulgi as they fell past the protective barrier. 

“Ooft.”

\---

 

Jennie watched as the two girls tumbled down the hill, her eyes narrowing as they both crashed into a pile a few feet in front of her.

"Weren't you guys meant to be collecting the new kid?" Jennie's lips pursed after a moment of realisation from the look of Wendy and Seulgi's terrified faces. "You left her behind with the monster, wow."

“No! I mean- yeah we did but-“

“You need help?” The pair looked down in embarrassment. Jennie sighed and headed up the hill. “Come on. I can’t do it myself.”

When the three reached the top of the hill the horse had just made its way out of the forest, stomping its hooves angrily that caused small tremors to shake the surrounding ground. 

Jennie clasped her hand together causing a strong gust of icy wind to lift her from the ground. Long lances of ice formed around the brunette before they surged towards the horse, impaling its body. The horse let out a screech as flames escaped into the air. The lances already began to melt as Jennie cursed under her breath. 

Wendy watched on with furrowed brows. She mentally cursed her mother Pandia for making the moon so weak during the day. With her limited power, the blue haired girl focused on the gravity surrounding the horses hooves. With a grunt, she was able to lift the monster off the ground as she manipulated its gravity. 

The brunette took the opportunity of the horses confusion to conjure up an ice spear in Seulgi’s hands. 

“I trust your aim better than mine, Seul.”

The monolidded girl smirked, flexing her fingers around the cold weapon. She brought the spear behind her shoulder before throwing it with ease. It surged through the air with a quiet whistling noise before piercing into the horses head. The monster went still before it began to crumple into dust. 

Wendy collapsed onto the ground with a whine, rubbing at her sweaty face. 

“Dude don’t overwork yourself, especially in the day.” Seulgi gently patted her best friends head. The other girl looked up at her with a pout.

“I just wanted to help.”

“Hey. Didn’t you have a new demigod to collect?” Jennie arched a brow at the two girls. 

Seulgi’s eyes widened before she sped off with almost inhuman speed, returning seconds later with Yeri and the stranger.

“Theres two!”

“Fresh meat, fresh meat!”

Yeri looked around dazed, having only just gained conscious from the terrifying series of events. Wendy pulled the blonde and pink haired girl into a comforting side hug, smiling. 

“The scary horse is gone now, Yeri. Wendy the brave protected you.”

Seulgi and Jennie both scoffed simultaneously as Yeri couldn’t help but laugh.

“Hi, I’m Jennie.” Said girl mustered up her best smile to the young girl before shifting her eyes to the taller blonde. “And you are?”

“I’m Lisa. Is this Camp Half Blood?”

“Yes indeed, my fellow freaks. Welcome home.”


	2. Cold Dreams

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whilst I take forever to finish Hot Summer Pt.2, I managed to sneak out this oneshot. I probably should finish Hot Summer... since it introduces the characters and all... Oh well! Inspired by this prompt! 
> 
> http://the-modern-typewriter.tumblr.com/post/164518866048/hi-there-i-love-your-blog-so-much-i-hope-you-are

There's something just quite right when it comes to Saturday mornings at Camp Half Blood. In the early mornings the camp is quiet, usual early morning acitvites being held off to allow the campers to sleep in for once.

Rosé smiled peacefully to herself as she tugged the sheets up to her chin. Being the daughter of the god of dreams came with it's perks, a sweet cabin that ebbed dreamy vibes was one of them. Unlike the Hypnos cabin, the Morpheus cabin didn't make it's members fall under a dreamy spell. Instead it gave the aura of sweet, sleepy memories of good dreams. You know, those kinds of dreams that you wake up from and wish you could instantly fall back asleep to revist. Thin sheets seperated each bunk, giving the campers some privacy from their siblings. These weren't sheets however, they shifted and shimmered, depicting various scenes of the bunkers dreams.

Currently, Rosé was enjoying her quiet morning start in her warm bed. She watched with droopy, half asleep eyes as the sheet before her displayed sheep jumping over a fence. Sadly, her warmth was ruined when someone returned with cold feet. She squirmed, tugging her legs away from the frozen skin, only for the invader to wrap arms around her all the more determinedly. The intruder nuzzled against Rosé with a mutter that sounded suspiciously like “sowarmandnice.”

“Traitor,” Rosé hissed. “You dare bring cold into my bed.”

Jennie giggled into her girlfriend's neck and pulled the blankets over her body, wrapping her legs around the other girl. "You're not doing much to get away."

"Shut up." She huffed, turning on her side to meet Jennie's gaze. The daughter of Boreas was a sneaker, that's for sure. Rosé was constantly waking up in the morning to find that the other girl had snuck into her cabin. She was guessing one of her siblings had given up trying to lecture her and just let the brunette in now, probably Somi. 

Jennie was constantly complaining about her own cabin. She would recount to her girlfriend of the multiple times she had woken up to her bunk covered in snow. Rosé would always argue that it shouldnt bother the girl as the sheets she slept in were basically thin sheets of snow anyway. She began suspecting Jennie just wanted to sleep in the same bed. 

Not that it was an issue, really. Rosé was a sucker for the way Jennie's arms curled around her tiny waist. 

A few minutes of silence passed with Rosé unable to fall back asleep, her only option to memorise the brunette's soft facial features. This was one thing she loved about the girl, how her demeanour changed around the people she loved. Typically you could find Jennie around the camp threatening to kick someone's ass. It wasn't untill she was around her friends or just Rosé when her typical soft cuddly bear side came into light.

She raised a delicate finger and dragged it down the bridge of Jennie's nose, causing her to cutely scrunch it up just like a bunny. Rosé giggled when the brunettes eyes opening to glare at the younger. A playful growl left her lips as she pushed Rosé onto her back and lifted herself up to trap her against the mattress. Rosé's giggling continued when Jennie began nuzzling her freezing cold nose into the warmth that was Rosé's neck, playfully nipping at the soft flesh with her teeth. 

"Please don't eat me!" The younger managed to squeal out between her soft laughter. 

Jennie scoffed, lifting her head to make a dramatic show of arching her brow at the female below her. "Oh I'll eat you for sure, just in a different way-" 

Her most likely dirty response was cut off by the sharp scarping sound of the hanging sheets being pulled back, revealing a very sleepy but angry looking Ten. He stared down at the couple with fury in his eyes that contrasted his cute blue mess of bed hair. Both girls looked at him in frozen horror. Despite Ten being Rosé's younger sibling, he was always the one to act more mature and scold his siblings and cabin mates. 

"Listen," he began, bringing a hand to his face to rub at the sleep in his eyes. "I know how young love is. Trust me, I do. But please keep it out of the cabin. Especially in the mornings." 

Jennie scoffed as she sat up, still straddling Rosé beneath her as the demigod of dreams face heated up to match the fires in the forge. "Should I relay that message to Taeyong next I see him?"

The male froze up, his lips pursed tightly as his cheeks slowly turned a soft pink. Rosé thought it was a nice look with his newly dyed hair that the Aphrodite kids experimented on. Without a moment's notice he spun on his heels and stormed off silently. 

"Sorry Ten!" Rosé quickly called out, not wanting to get on the badside of her half brother. "We'll take our power couple activites elsewhere." She pushed the brunette on top of her off, watching her tumble off the small bed with a laugh. Jennie growled, obviously not too happy with the way she was being roughly handled in the morning. Rosé noticed the air in the cabin get colder than usual, taking that as a grumpy way of Jennie showing her displeasure. 

Once the couple had finally managed to squirm their way out of the cabin and into the real world, they were met with the frowning face of Jisoo. Already the air surrounding Jennie had began to return to its usual frostyness. That was a typical passive power that children of the wind gods inhertied; changing the air around them without noticing. However, whenever Jennie was around Rosé she was sure to keep the air nice a neutral for the other. 

This morning however, the surrounding aura of the demigod was rather cold. Rosé noticed how goosebumps formed along Jisoo's arms quickly once she got closer to the couple. 

"Hey lovebirds. Nice of you to join the real world." 

Rosé caught sight of Jisoo's cabin over her shoulder and peeked at the large stone building that was the Prometheus cabin. She cringed slightly at the memory of a few nights ago when she had accidentally entered Jisoo's dreams. It might've made things between the two friends slightly awkward for the next few days. Especially when she had asked (very naively, Jennie would later tell her) why a certain friend of theirs that resembled a bear was in it so much. 

"You say that but you totally used your 'future seeing' powers to know what time we'd come out." Jennie's arms cross over her chest, eyeing the older girl bravely. 

"Sure. I'm using my future vision right now-" she held us a hand to her forehead, striking a comical pose that made Rosé snicker. "And I see me smacking you over the head!" Before Jennie's instincts could kick in Jisoo's hand had made contact with the back of her head. "Wha-chow!"

That was Rosé's breaking point as she doubled over laughing. Her girlfriend however, did not find the sudden abuse as humourous as the other two girls. Instead, she tackled Jisoo to the ground with a small battle cry that came out more of a squeak. 

"Oh come on! We're not having another Cabin War!" Rosé cried out as she quickly regained her composure, going to pull at Jisoo's shirt as the two demigods tried to pin each other down. 

For a moment, a wave of fear washed over Rosé causing her to freeze. By the looks of Jisoo and Jennie's faces, she could tell they felt it too. Just as quickly as the brawl had began it ended. The hairs on the back of Rosé's neck stood up as she swung around, ready to knock the shit out of someone. Her wrist was caught midair by long, pale fingers. The nails of the attacker were painted a deep, blood red and slightly dug into Rosé's smooth skin. 

"Crap girl." The attacker laughed forcing Rosé to look up at the tall figure, instantly calming at the sight of the rounded face of Joy. 

"Crap girl yourself! Calm down on the fear aura just for once Joy!" Rosé whined, her knees buckling slightly as Joy laughed. The child of Deimos was terrifying usually and seemed to walk around with a surrounding aura of fear, like most Deimos kids. However she usually had it switched off around her friends. 

"It looked like you needed some help getting your girlfriend and her mistress to quit fighting." The dark haired girl teased with a smirk, throwing an arm around Rosé's shoulders as she looked down upon the dirty Jisoo and Jennie. The pair looked up at her with their own glares that were obviously useless against the human personification of fear itself. 

"Listen here you- amazon warrior of a demigod!" Jisoo stuttered, attempting to get up as she raised her small fists up.

"Woah now, don't go breaking your fingers." Joy snickered, "You'll need them to make more clay dolls later when you get lonely at night."

"Don't bring the clay into this!"

Whilst watching the two arguing demigods, Rosé felt a tug on her arm. She turned to meet Jennie's typical grin that made Rosé blush like a school girl. 

"Wanna go hide in the Strawberry fields and nap?"

"Naps? With my girlfriend? Damn, you really know how to make a child of Morpheus swoon." Rosé grinned and took the brunettes hand, letitng herself be lead away from the loudness of Camp Halfblood's cabins. She glanced over her shoulder as the figures of Jisoo and Joy got smaller, a third figure joining them. Rosé identified the blonde as Yeri, a new camper that Joy had grown quite fond of recently. She smiled as the blonde seemed to tug Joy away from a yelling Jisoo, her face beet red whilst Joy looked as calm as ever with an ever present smirk. 

Rosé turned her attention back to the view of her girlfriend leading her towards the lush fields. Sometimes, the real world really was better than her dreams. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tell me guys want kind of events you want happening in the future oneshots! Remember, comments = faster updates.

**Author's Note:**

> Comment's are appreciated!


End file.
